Lilac Biohazard
by Ventex Eagle
Summary: "Wrong place, Wrong time" Was a perfect representation of what Kyoko was going through, now she's being hunted by the army as she tries to find a way to reverse the changes her body has gone through... (Rated M for Violence, Gore, and Strong Language)
1. Chapter 1: Wrong place, Wrong time

**Hey there, I'm VentexEagle, and for some reason I decided to write a danganronpa prototype crossover!**

 **I'm not sure how much people are going to like this, and I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update, but eh... Let's see how this goes!**

Another day coming to an end, the sun was setting and the street lamps started illuminating the masses below, fighting one another to get home after a long day, not that it bothered Makoto Naegi at all, drowning out the noise of the urban jungle with a set of headphones, completely oblivious to how he looked to anyone else as he sang along to his playlist.

 _"I am no one's blessing, I'll just bring you harm... I'm a cursed black cat, I'm an albatross, I'm a mirror broken... Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm!"_

With a massive grin on his face, Makoto rounded the corner and could see his destination, GENTEK Headquarters, a genetic research company, supposedly they were developing miracle cures for all sorts of diseases, health defects and whatnot, he wasn't all that interested to be honest, he was just waiting on someone else to finish their job, and as if on cue, his phone started ringing with a familiar tone, he didn't even look at the display when he answered it...

"hiya Kyoko, you have a knack for perfect timing, I'm right outside." He said in an upbeat tone, always happy to speak to his girlfriend.

"I thought you would be, I just thought I would let you know I'm almost done, I estimate it will be about fifteen minutes then my work will be done, you don't mind waiting do you?" Kyoko spoke calmly and professionally, like she always does unless she's with Makoto, who can tear away the mask like it never existed...

"Of course not, I can handle fifteen minutes, that gives me enough time to grab a drink, you want anything?" there was a coffee shop across the street from the GENTEK Headquarters, the same place he and Kyoko had met outside every day for the last week, ever since she was assigned to a case where someone stole something from a lab.

"Just my usual, honestly I can't wait to get out of here, it feels like I'm in a hospital..." Kyoko seemed stressed, and understandably so, when Makoto had slipped on a patch of ice and hurt his arm, she and him went to the hospital, the whole time Kyoko refused to sit down, tapping her foot, Makoto thought she was mad at him, but she just was really uncomfortable.

Makoto was just about to answer, when a man in a leather jacket pushed past him, running for the entrance to the huge laboratory in front of him, the man attacked the security guards patrolling the outside, and it seems with no difficulty, Makoto had never seen a person fight like this, knocking out guards with single punches, it was kinda scary...

"Makoto? You still there?" Kyoko's voice brought Makoto back to reality, shaking his head in disbelief he answered.

"Th-there's a guy who just ran in, and he's attacking security, Kyoko I don't like this..." he was scared, not for his safety, but for Kyoko, if that man got in the building and came across her...

Kyoko changed her tune from dismissive to assertive, taking charge of the situation for him, "hey, listen to me okay? Find somewhere safe to hide, I'll make my way out and meet you."

Makoto couldn't keep the worry out of his voice, "but what about you? If he hurts you..."

"He won't, security will stop him, and even if he does try to harm me, I'm not exactly an easy target" Kyoko spoke with conviction, but that didn't make Makoto feel any better.

Kyoko knew this and followed up with a reassuring "I'll be careful, I promise..." before hanging up the phone, she would need both hands if there was going to be any trouble

Makoto looked back at the building, he didn't know when he crossed the road, but he stood there and waited... Hoping Kyoko would come out the main door and be safe, but a few minutes later a massive explosion followed by a hole forming in the side of the building sent Makoto into a state of mass panic.

Everything after that was a blur, Makoto didn't notice the huge dog like creatures emerging from the hole in the wall, he didn't realize when Everyone started running, he didn't notice when the military arrived, all he could think of was Kyoko, she was still inside the building, was she okay? What if she got hurt, what if she was...

Makoto shook the thoughts from his head and stood there, hoping she would be okay, hours had passed and nothing, he was told by a soldier to leave, and reluctantly he did, the next day he went back to ask if she was in there, but they said that nobody matching that description was present in the building.

Fearing the worst, Makoto phoned Kyoko countless times, each time going straight to voicemail, when he got home, he collapsed on the bed and cried, as far as he knew, Kyoko Kirigiri was dead, but he still held out hope, because if they couldn't find a body, maybe there was no body to find

It was a small bit of hope, but at least it was something...


	2. Chapter 2: Breach

**This chapter will be a bit on the short side, so I'm going to post two chapters along side one another, also this story will focus on Kyoko's perspective, just thought i should let you know :)**

She knew it would worry makoto more when she hung up the phone, but if there was an intruder in the building, she would need all of her focus in order to apprehend them, not that they would get inside the building anyway, the security on the ground were heavily armed after someone stole a virus sample and released it in the public, although his name was never revealed...

Minutes passed and kyoko had seen no intruder, thinking the security had done their job, Kyoko holstered her sidearm and proceeded to contact the security office, but just as she was about to open the door, a massive creature burst through the door, it looked like a mix between a human and a dog, and it was looking straight at kyoko.

"What the hell is that!?" Kyoko wasn't talking to anyone in particular, instead consulting herself in order to keep her focus on the monster in front of her that was charging her right now

Diving to the side, Kyoko reached back for her gun, aimed at the thing and fired six rounds, usually that would be enough to take down any suspect, but the creature seemed unfazed by it, instead picking up a table that was welded to the floor, and throwing it at her, she didn't even have time to think as the large metal desk struck her in the side...

"AAGGH" the pain was almost unbearable, one of the legs had broken, creating a sharp, cutting surface that sliced into the side of her abdomen.

Deciding that staying to fight would only get her killed, Kyoko stumbled away, hoping to get some distance between her and the creature.

It didn't really matter though, as when she started running, so did the creature, and within seconds it was right on top of her, Kyoko didn't even have time to register when it struck her in the head, rendering her unconscious...


	3. Chapter 3: Awake and Alive

Darkness as far as the eye can see...

Weightlessness as the only sensation...

Countless voices screaming...

Falling to the ground...

Kyoko had no idea how long she was unconscious for, but what she did know was she was alive, she expected to see bright hospital lights once she opened her eyes, not what she was looking forward to, but that would have been better than what she was greeted by...

Walls covered in what looked like flesh, the smell of rotting meat, blood and other vicera, it looked like something straight out of a horror film.

 _"Jesus... what the hell happened here?"_ Kyoko tried to put her detective intuition to work, maybe she fell asleep and someone took her to a haunted house?

She didn't have long to think however, as a person slowly approached her, perhaps she could get some anwsers from them...

"Excuse me sir, could you explain to me where i am?" Kyoko questioned the man, with no answer, maybe he couldn't hear her...

Upon closer inspection, the man had cuts and scrapes all over his body, bits of skin falling off, blood dripping from the wounds, he was groaning as if he was in pain...

"Hey, are you alright? I'm a detective, i can help you" Kyoko approached the man, maybe she could apply first aid...

As soon as she was within arms reach of the man, he lunged at her, striking her with a right swipe, knocking her back about three feet, but suprisingly there was no pain...

"What's wrong with... you..." Kyoko suddenly noticed the large number of other people coming her way, the way they all shambled, the fact their skin looked ragged, these people weren't normal...

Scanning the room, Kyoko saw a staircase that led to the roof, deciding that was her best bet to escape, she started running, much faster than she thought she could, it didn't take long for her to ascend to the top, kicking the door open she hoped the fresh air would reveal this was all some shitty prank...

"What the fuck..." Kyoko swore as she looked over the scene in front of her, the best way to describe it was total chaos, abandoned cars, buildings on fire, people screaming on the streets below, rapid gunfire, and hordes of those people she saw attack her...

"Nasty, isn't it?" A voice rang out from behind her, turning to identify them, she was greeted by a man in a leather jacket and grey hoodie, a menacing aura flowing off him...

"Horrifying, who are you?" Kyoko composed herself to question the man in front of her, trying to give off the impression of a professional.

"No harm in sharing i guess, I'm Alex Mercer, but most people refer to me as Zeus nowadays" The man walked towards the edge of the building, looking down at the chaos as if it was just another day...

 _"Zeus? as in the god of thunder? why would people call him that?"_ Kyoko thought to herself, this man was strange, everything about him concerned Kyoko...

"And you are..." Mercer looked at Kyoko, expecting an answer, there was no harm in telling him her name right?

"Kyoko Kirigiri, what the hell happened here?"

Mercer kept his gaze on a military unit that was fighting in the distance while he spoke, "The blacklight virus, that's what did all this, people dropping in the streets, and the ones that don't are gunned down by the military, they have set up bases all over Manhattan, trying to contain this virus... And I'm one of their prime targets"

Kyoko had no trouble understanding all this information, but as soon as he said the military wanted him she took a step back, "Why do the military want you... are you responsible for this?" Kyoko glared at Mercer, hoping to catch his reaction...

Mercer turned to Kyoko, face reading no emotion at all, "You know, i have no idea, my memory is gone, but the reason the military want me... is because of this..."

All of a sudden, black tendrils enveloped his arms, covering them completely, long sharp objects protruding from his fingertips, turning his hands into a pair of menacing, razor sharp claws.

Intuition kicking in, Kyoko jumped back, trying to maintain distance between her and Mercer, "Fucking hell, what's wrong with you?" Kyoko was shouting, partially out of fear, mostly out of disgust.

"this is a mutated strain of the blacklight virus, it allows me to morph my body into different forms" Mercer held up a hand, showing her all the angles she needed to confirm they were real.

"And you're okay with that, you're a monster!" As she said that, Mercer smirked and pointed at her hands, "If I'm a monster, then so are you..."

As he said that, Kyoko's heart filled with dread, slowly she looked down at her hands, hoping to see the familiar pair of gloves, but was instead greeted by a similar pair of claws

"What... the hell..." Panic started setting in, She knew what this was, but she didn't want to believe it...

"You and I are the same, we both have a mutated strain of the blacklight virus"


	4. Chapter 4: Her Reality

**hey there, i know it's been a while since i updated this story, but life just sort of got in the way... i know that's a lame excuse, but it's true...**

 **anyway** **, now things are settling down for the time being, i thought I would use this story to take my mind off all that crap...**

 **honestly, i wouldn't hold out hope that this story would get updated on a regular basis, but i will do my best :3**

 **And to address a comment, my memory of prototype is kinda fuzzy, i only played the first one, it's been years since i played it, and to be honest, i didn't pay too much attention to the details /**

 **I'm not entirely sure WHAT Mercer is, but going by the events of the first game, it doesn't seem to recognise that it isn't Mercer at first, and as this story takes place during the first game, i feel like having him be aware of this fact would be a breach of character...**

 **In retrospect, i should probably research a bit, it might make writing this much easier,** **as for how kyoko has the same powers as Mercer, I have a rough idea of how that came to be... but that will probably change once i have a stronger understanding of the series...**

 **I will admit that writing this story while having little knowledge of the series may have been a mistake, the only reason i started writing this was because i just felt like it, and it seemed like an interesting crossover, but i do want to write a competent story, so I will do my research on the subject**

 **So thank you, mysterious guest for drawing my attention to my ignorance of the series, I'll try not to let you down :)**

 **Anyways, lets get on with the story...**

_

Kyoko had a lot of time to think, and a lot of questions, but the only thing she wanted to know was if Makoto was okay, unfortunately, nobody seemed to know where he was...

It was a few weeks after she awoke, as she was standing atop a building, she had learned how to utilize her new "abilities" to evade the army, and the infected, but even she wouldn't be able to avoid all confrontation, and the few fights she had gotten into were over in minutes, and as she found out, her body could "consume" other living matter, the first time it happened, she had felt so disgusted that she threw up, but she soon became used to it...

The only other person who could sympathize with her, Alex Mercer, seemed to have his own problems, and rarely showed his face around her, that wasn't a problem though, he was a bit of an asshole anyway.

Kyoko sat in silence, the military radio she had taken from a base captain her only companion, she kept listening to the chatter, hoping to find some sort of lead...

"Enjoying the view?" Kyoko didn't bother to turn to Alex, who had finally decided to grace her with his presence.

"It would be better if there wasn't a pandemic going on... why are you here?" Turning down the radio so she could hold a decent conversation, Kyoko wasted no time getting to the point...

"I'm going to attack a blackwatch convoy, i could use some help" Alex answered her quickly, and precisely.

Kyoko stood up and looked at the man, on the outside they looked normal, but on the inside they were monsters, "what reason do i have to attack this convoy?" she wouldn't get herself involved unless she stood to gain from it.

"Information on a high value target they are after... could be important"

"Or it could be a load of shit, that seems to be my track record these days..." she wasn't interested at all, but she still agreed to go anyway, as she covered the lower half of her face with a ski mask, and concealed the rest of her face with a hood, she was wearing a purple leather jacket, grey jeans, black boots and a white hoodie, the two of them looked like they coordinated their clothes.

"I guess there's only one way to find out..." Alex jumped off the roof and started running along the side of other buildings, with Kyoko in hot pursuit.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the planned route, three APC's all lined up tore through the streets, as the pair of infected gazed upon the target, Kyoko began planning the assault...

"the people with the intel should be in the middle APC, so if you attack the one in the front, and i attack the one in the rear, we should be able to box in the targets, then we crack it open and learn what they know"

Alex nodded in agreement, and shifted his arms into giant fists, they would be strong enough for him to punch straight into the armor of the personnel carrier, while Kyoko opted for a giant blade, keeping her left arm free for the handgun she insisted on using.

"Alright, let's do this" Alex jumped as high as he could, before angling into a elbow drop, landing right on top of the first APC, causing it to crumple and explode...

Kyoko wasted no time in following, as she brought the blade over her head, swinging it down as she reached her own target, slicing the APC clean in two, the angle of the slash was precise enough that she took out the gunner and the driver, sending blood everywhere...

The gunner on the middle APC had no clue which target to aim at, instead calling into his radio for backup.

"Command, i need a strike team on my position, it's Zeus, he's-" the gunner had no time to finish his request, as a bullet went straight into his skull...

Alex walked over to the back of the APC and ripped the door clean off, two men in suits pointed guns at him and fired, but he simply stood there while they shot him until they ran out of bullets, at which point they raised their hands and pleaded for their lives.

Kyoko walked over to one of the men, placed her hand on his shoulder and shot him in the head, a merciful way to kill them, and as the tendrils came out of her body and started consuming the man, she began to relive his memories, focusing on one that happened recently...

A _dark, crowded underground bar, illegal acts surrounded the two men, but they focused on the cards in front of them, once again, they had been wiped out, all their chips were gone_.

 _"Congratulations, you win again... we would keep playing but I'm afraid we have work to do..." the two men stood up as the young woman in front of them smiled innocently, her onyx black hair fashioned into rather obnoxious twin drills, her crimson eyes constantly evaluating her former opponents_.

 _"What a shame, i do hope that our agreement will ensure my safety if they start catching on" collecting her chips into a case, the gambler wanted to be sure that everything she risked her life for wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass._

 _"Rest assured, blackwatch will not know of your involvement, you will be safe"_

 _Seemingly pleased with the answer, she stood up and walked away, her buisness was done, and the two men had no reason to stay either..._

With a jolt, Kyoko returned to reality, looking over at Alex, who had probably just experienced the same thing.

"Well... i guess we found someone the military are after, hope they have fun with that..." Alex seemed dismissive, as if all of this didn't matter...

"You not going to see what they know?" Kyoko hid the fact that she knew the woman, he didn't need to know.

"Not interested, i thought it would lead me to something that I wanted to know, but it's unrelated... are you going to see her?"

"I have nothing else tying me down right now... might as well go see if she knows anything" Kyoko stood up and began running away from the site, that strike team would be there soon, and she didn't feel like fighting them right now...

"You go do that... I'll see you around..." Alex spoke to himself as he shifted his body to take on the appearance of the man he just consumed, and calmly walked away, he had better things to do than fight army men...

_

 **And so ends this chapter, i made this one a bit longer than the others, and I'm going to try and have the rest of them be about this long...**

 **I feel like i should say feel free to comment on anything you think i did right and wrong, any ideas are also welcome and I'll try to incorporate as many** **as i can, but i have a rough idea of all the major plot points, and those won't change at all...**

 **Thank you again for reading this crappy story, and i shall see you guys and girls in the next chapter ;-)**


End file.
